Un pilote de Gundam dans FF8
by Lasgalenya Greenleaves
Summary: J'ai repris une des fics de Nahamy avec son autorisation, à l'intérieur pour plus de renseignements...
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Lasgalenya Greensleaves, _hajimemashite..._

Disclaimers : Noooon! Rrrrrien de rrrrieeenn!!!! Je ne possèdeuh rrrrieeeennnn!!! é-è

Genre : General/Action/Adventure... un chtite pointe de romance yaoi. Homophobes et autres idiots passés votre chemin!

Rathings : G, c'est tout gentil...

Amédé, sadique de nature : Pour l'instant! Hé hé hé...

Note : Avec l'accord de Nahamy, je reprends sa fic et la continuerais aussi régulièrement que faire ce peut.

Amédé, ricanant : c'est pas gagné!

Lasgaly, tirant la langue à son reflet : Gna gna gna! N'empêche que tu vas m'aider.

Amédé : Et merde! Je savais que j'aurais du la boucler!

Note2 : De Gundam Wing, je ne connais que ce que j'ai lu et rien que ça j'adore quand à FF8, ben... j'ai le jeu... j'ai la PS2 pour jouer et... j'ai paumé les manettes à peine déballées! T-T;;; De plus, misères! Quand j'ai enfin pu jouer, ma soeur avait tenté de nettoyer les sols avec la face lisible du jeu... T-T;;;;;;

Mais je pense m'y connaître un chtit peu sur le sujet alors ça iras... Sinon, je demanderais conseil à Nahamy ou une autre! ê-ê

Résumé : Une mission qui tourne mal et Duo se retrouve plongé dans le monde de Final Fantasy VIII

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Un pilote de gundam dans FF8**

**Prologue**

Duo maudit encore une fois le professeur G et tous les professeurs existants qu'ils soient mentors de pilotes de gundam ou professeur de physique.

" Prof G : Tu verras Duo, c'est une base tranquille pratiquement pas gardée, quelques MS tout au plus. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de la détruire mais après je dis bien APRES avoir récupéré cet objet.

02 :Y sert à quoi vot' machin?

G : Se déplacer vers un autre plan. Je ne te souhaite pas bonne chance, se sera tellement simple, au revoir Duo!"

Tellement simple mon cul ouais! Duo fulminait de rage, il l'avait leur foutu objet et plutôt lourd en plus! Maintenant, il tentait de rejoindre Death Scythe en évitant les balles que ces chers Ozzis lui envoyaient gentiment.

Duo arriva tant bien que mal à les semer. Les yeux rivés sur son gundam, il ne vit la racine et s'étala de tout son long. L'étrange appareil émit toute une série de bips et une légère lumière commençait à s'en échapper.

Duo n'eut le temps de dire que "oups" avant que la lumière ne l'enveloppe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prologue finit, premier chapitre en route...

Lasgaly, ebahie : Ouaaaaah! C'est mon premier prologue vraiment court de toutes mes fics!!! Ô-Ô

Amédé : C'est peut-être parce que c'est pas toi qui l'a écrit! ê-è

Lasgaly : Beuuuh! :p

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une chtite review plize? Nan et pis de toute façon le prologue et le premier chapitres sont de Nahamy alors c'est pas la peine... T-T;;;


	2. Chap 1

Auteur : Lasgalenya Greensleaves, _hajimemashite..._

Disclaimers : Noooon! Rrrrrien de rrrrieeenn!!!! Je ne possèdeuh rrrrieeeennnn!!! é-è

Genre : General/Action/Adventure... un chtite pointe de romance yaoi. Homophobes et autres idiots passés votre chemin!

Rathings : G, c'est tout gentil...

Amédé, sadique de nature : Pour l'instant! Hé hé hé...

Note : Avec l'accord de Nahamy, je reprends sa fic et la continuerais aussi régulièrement que faire ce peut.

Amédé, ricanant : C'est pas gagné!

Lasgaly, tirant la langue à son reflet : Gna gna gna! N'empêche que tu vas m'aider.

Amédé : Et merde! Je savais que j'aurais du la boucler!

Note2 : De Gundam Wing, je ne connais que ce que j'ai lu et rien que ça j'adore quand à FF8, ben... j'ai le jeu... j'ai la PS2 pour jouer et... j'ai paumé les manettes à peines déballées! T-T;;; De plus, misères! Quand j'ai enfin pu jouer, ma soeur avait tenté de nettoyer les sols avec la face lisible du jeu... T-T;;;;;;

Mais je pense m'y connaître un chtit peu sur le sujet alors ça iras... Sinon, je demanderais conseil à Nahamy ou une autre! ê-ê

Résumé : Une mission qui tourne mal et Duo se retrouve plongé dans le monde de Final Fantasy VIII

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Un pilote de gundam dans FF8**

**Chapitre 1**

Seifer était tranquillement assis sur le ponton d'Horizon en train de pêcher, il n'attrapait jamais rien mais cela le détendait. Il avait repris ses cours à la BGU depuis quelques mois et venait de passer son examen de Seed, il était venu pêcher en attendant les résultats.

Il relançait tranquillement le bouchon quand une lumière apparut au dessus de l'eau, une personne aux longs cheveux châtains sombres tomba dans l'océan avec fracas. Seifer regarda le jeune homme, car s'en était un, refaire surface, ses longs cheveux détachés derrière lui.

Seifer : Si je croyais aux sirènes, je pourrais te prendre pour l'une d'elles.

??? : Au lieu de dire des conneries, aide moi... JE SAIS PAS NAGER!!!

Seifer enleva sa trench-coat et plongea secourir la sirène en herbe. Le presque noyé cracha toute l'eau salée qu'il avait avalé. Après avoir recraché la moitié de ses poumons, il releva la tête pour contempler son sauveur. Seifer se noya dans deux amethystes et un éclatant sourire.

??? : Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell et non, je ne suis pas une sirène!

Seifer : Seifer Almassy, et j'en suis aperçu, les sirènes savent nager!

Duo : Ah ah ah! Bon trève de plaisanteries, on est où là?

S : A Horizon

02 : Horizon c'est où ça?

S : Plus ou moins près de Deling

Duo le regarda comme s'il venait de lui dire que les chiens volaient, quand une idée germa dans sa petite tête 1 à propos de ce que lui avait dit le professeur G au sujet des autres plans.

02 : Dis-moi, tu connais les colonies, Oz ou les Gundams?

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Seifer de le regarder comme si on lui annonçait qu'en fait Ultimecia était très gentille et qu'elle voulait juste s'amuser.

02 : Ok, alors écoute. Je viens d'un autre plan, espèce de monde parallèle. Je suis pilote de Gundam et j'avais pour mission de récupérer un objet qui permet de passer d'un plan à l'autre. Je me suis latté la tronche par terre et l'objet s'est mis en marche. J'étais devant mon Gundam et la seconde suivante j'étais dans la flotte à tes pieds! T'as suivi?

S : Moui, vas-y continue!

Duo parti dans un long discours dans lequel il expliquait à Seifer la situation politique dans laquelle se trouvait son monde, son rôle et ses coéquipiers.

Quand il eut finit, Seifer lui parla également de leur situation, les guerres occultes et Ultimecia, il parla de la BGU et décidèrent de s'y rendre tous deux.

Peut-être que Squall pourrait intervenir auprès de son paternel pour pouvoir voir Geyser.

Tranquillement, Seifer rejoignit l'Hydre en s'assurant que son compagnon le suivait. Duo resta sans voix devant l'engin, il avait imaginé ce monde comme un peu primitive puisqu'il sembler croire en la magie.

Immédiatement, il sauta à l'intérieur et le visita de fond en comble pendant que le blond démarrait. Une petite heure plus tard, Duo le rejoignit dans la cabine de pilotage.

S : Alors le tour du propriétaire t'as plu?

02 : Plutôt cool! Comment tu l'as eut?

S : L'Hydre n'est pas à moi mais à la BGU. Squall dérivait dans l'espace et cet engin c'est trouvé sur son chemin. Il est rentré tuer les monstres à l'intérieur et finalement après réparation, son père lui a donné.

02 : Tout le monde peut l'utiliser?

S : Non, seulement la bande de l'orphelinat.

02 : Tu as été élever dans un orphelinat?

S : Oui avec d'autres enfants, on a été séparés mais finalement grâce à Ultimecia on s'est retrouvé. Tiens! Regarde! Voilà la BGU!

Duo regarde le bâtiment que lui désigne le blond. Il lui faisait penser à un gros choux à la crême bleu foncé flottant dans les airs... FLOTTANT DANS LES AIRS!!!!

02 : Ce truc vole?

S : Une université volante se baladant partout dans le monde avoue que c'est génial!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Premier chapitre finit, second en route...

Chtites notes débiles du véritable auteur et de l'autre ( - _méééeuh!!! - Bien fait Lasgaly!!! - :p)_

1 Nahamy : Comme quoi tout peut arriver!

Lasgaly : Ouais! Et ça fait un choc la première fois!

Duo : Non mais ça veut dire quoi ça?

Nahamy et Lasgaly : Rien rien Duo!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une chtite review plize? Nan et pis de toute façon le prologue et le premier chapitres sont de Nahamy alors c'est pas la peine... T-T;;;


	3. Chap 2

Auteur : Lasgalenya Greensleaves, _hajimemashite..._

Disclaimers : Noooon! Rrrrrien de rrrrieeenn!!!! Je ne possèdeuh rrrrieeeennnn!!! é-è

Genre : General/Action/Adventure... un chtite pointe de romance yaoi. Homophobes et autres idiots passés votre chemin!

Rathings : G, c'est tout gentil...

Amédé, sadique de nature : Pour l'instant! Hé hé hé...

Note : Avec l'accord de Nahamy, je reprends sa fic et la continuerais aussi régulièrement que faire ce peut.

Amédé, ricanant : c'est pas gagné!

Lasgaly, tirant la langue à son reflet : Gna gna gna! N'empêche que tu vas m'aider.

Amédé : Et merde! Je savais que j'aurais du la boucler!

Note2 : De Gundam Wing, je ne connais que ce que j'ai lu et rien que ça j'adore quand à FF8, ben... j'ai le jeu... j'ai la PS2 pour jouer et... j'ai paumé les manettes à peines déballées! T-T;;; De plus, misères! Quand j'ai enfin pu jouer, ma soeur avait tenté de nettoyer les sols avec la face lisible du jeu... T-T;;;;;;

Mais je pense m'y connaître un chtit peu sur le sujet ( merci à Alex de m'avoir laissé jouer avec chez lui! ) alors ça iras... Sinon, je demanderais conseil à Nahamy ou une autre! ê-ê

Note3 : les paroles entre "..." sont les pensées et les --------- montrent un changement de lieu ou de plan dimentionnel selon le passage.

Résumé : Une mission qui tourne mal et Duo se retrouve plongé dans le monde de Final Fantasy VIII

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Un pilote de gundam dans FF8**

**Chapitre 2**

Duo ne trouvait rien à répondre, continuant de fixer l'université flottante avec un regard de merlan frit. Alors qu'ils arrivaient en vu de la BGU, Duo baissa les yeux vers la terre en dessous d'eux et sa mâchoire alla nettoyer le sol de l'Hydre.

Duo : Dooooh! Seifer? C'est quoi c'est gros poulets géants croisés autruches -sûrement des OGM- multicolores1???

Seifer, intrigué par la description que lui faisait le jeune homme à ses côtés, baissa également les yeux puis pouffa en voyant de quoi parlait l'autre.

Seifer : Ce sont des chocobos Duo!

Duo : Ah... C'est des OGM c'est ça! C'est des poulets génétiquement modifiés?!

S : Euh... nan, c'est une espèce d'ici, je ne crois pas qu'elle existe dans d'autres plans...

02 : Sûrement... Ca me rappelle vaguement un cours d'Histoire alors qu'on était en filature avec deux autres pilotes... C'était quoi déjà l'espèce? Ah ouais! Les dodos... Ca y ressemble...

Seifer ne répondit pas, peu sûr de connaître les animaux dont parlait le jeune homme aux cheveux longs.

02 : Et pis depuis quand est-ce que tu travailles dans c'te chou géant au fait?

S : Je suis élève à la BGU mais je viens juste de passer mes épreuves et j'attendais les résultat quand un triton m'est tombé dans les bras.

02 : De quoi??? C'est quoi un triton????

S : Non... rien rien...

Seifer pouffa légèrement, se demandant comment il allait expliquer tout ça à Squall et les autres.

02 : Euh... dis... juste pour voir...

S : Oui?

02 : C'est quoi le gros machin vert qui ressemble à un Godzilla avec plein de dents et des yeux jaunes qui regarde dans notre direction?

Seifer sursauta lorsqu'il remarqua qu'un des T-Rex s'était enfui de la serre et se promenait tranquillement dans la cour.

S : Merde! Un T-Rex!

02 : HEIN??? VOUS AVEZ DES T-REX EN VIE????

S : Oui mais pour le moment faudrait voir à ramener celui-là dans la serre de combat!

02 : QUOI??? PARCE QU'EN PLUS CES MACHINS VOUS SERVENT POUR VOS ENTRAINEMENTS??? MAIS Z'ETES ENCORE PLUS SUICIDAIRES QUE HEERO!!!!

S : Duo, arrête de gueuler comme ça, tu me fais mal aux oreilles...

Alors qu'ils parlaient, l'Hydre se posa tranquillement dans la cour de la BGU, près du T-Rex au grand dam de Duo. Mais un jeune homme brun, avec une cicatrice en plein milieu du visage et un air grognon comme pas deux, sortit des batiments et leva vers la bête un espèce de lance rocket king size que Duo n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

????? en grognant : Seiffer! Qu'est-ce que tu fous! Et c'est qui celle-là! Encore une de tes conquêtes?!

Seifer : Bonjour à toi aussi Squall! Et ce n'est pas une de mes conquêtes puisque c'est un homme! Squall je te présente Duo Maxwell, Duo, Squall Leonheart...

Duo, souriant : Enchanté, Squall!

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui lancer un regard noir.

02 : Désolé, je suis immunisé contre les regards tueurs! J'en vois tous les jours à la maison!

Sans prêter attention au jeune homme, le brun s'avança vers le T-Rex qui, le voyant arriver, s'enfuit vers la sorte de serre comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

02 : Ouaaaaah!!! L'est intelligente la bêbête!

Se : Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

02 : Ben il a bien vu que c'était pas le genre de mec auquel il fallait se frotter!

Sq : MAXWELL!!!! FERME-LA!!!!

Duo pouffa légèrement, se disant que finalement, ce monde n'était pas aussi éloigné du sien et qu'il devrait organiser une rencontre Squall/Wufei, ce serait assez intéressant, du moins s'il arrivait un jour à se sortir de ce merdier et à retourner chez lui!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loin de là, à plusieurs plans de différence en fait, un certain Perfect Soldier nippon se demandait tranquillement s'il allait tuer les Mad's tout de suite ou s'il allait les laisser souffrir pendant un moment, les torturant avant de finalement les jeter dans un des réacteurs de Wing.

Heero, d'un ton glacial à faire geler direct un ours polaire dans une doudoune : Il est où?

Prof G, tentant de faire abstraction du regard bleu sombre et brillant du jeune homme qui le regardait avec une fixité légèrement inquiétante. : Nous ne savons pas!D'après nos capteurs, il n'est plus dans ce plan dimentionnel mais nous ne pouvons pas préciser où exactement, ce situe celui où il se trouve...

Le professeur sursauta légèrement lorsqu'un gun se pointa sous son nez, le faisant légèrement loucher pour en voir le canon, posé sur l'arrête de son nez.

01, "un peu" énervé : Trouvez le ou... Omae o korosu!

Prof J, suicidaire : 01!!! JE NE TE PERMETS PAS!!!!

01, tournant son gun vers la demi-boîte de conserve : Je dois vous tuer d'abord alors?

Quatre, Trowa et Wufei, qui s'étaient tus depuis le début de l'entretier avec leurs mentors, décidèrent brusquement de ramener Heero en arrière avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

Quatre, calmement : Ne t'inquiètes pas Heero, je suis sûr que les Mad's vont se mettre au travail pour le trouver, dès maintenant!

Ce-disant, il envoya un regard insistant et mauvais aux Mad's, assez proche de celui qu'il a sous Système Zéro, leur faisant comprendre qu'il n'accepterait aucun refus.

Ceux-ci finirent pr bredouiller quelques paroles confuses et retournèrent à leurs recherches pour retrouver le pilote de Death Scyte.

" Duo no baka! Quand je t'aurais retrouvé, tu va t'en prendre une belle!" Pensa Heero en sortant de la salle de réunion d'un pas lourd.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Second chapitre finit, troisième en route...

Chtites notes débiles de la folle (_méééeuh même pas vrai que chuis folle! :p)_

1 Lasgalenya : MDR!!! Ma première réaction lorsque j'ai vu les chocobos dans le jeu! Mon pote était plié de rire à côté !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une chtite review plize? Comment ça les chapitres sont plus courts que ceux des histoires que j'ai l'habitude de faire?! Ah bon? Vous croyez? ë.ë


	4. Chap 3

Auteur : Lasgalenya Greensleaves, _hajimemashite..._ enfin à partir du chap2, parce que le 1 et le prologue sont de Nahamy! :)

Disclaimers : Noooon! Rrrrrien de rrrrieeenn!!!! Je ne possèdeuh rrrrieeeennnn!!! (Même pô l'histoire, l'est de Nahamy!) é.

Genre : YAOIIIII LIIIIIIIVE!!!!... huh? C'était pas ça qu'on demandait? Oups... ben, c'est General en tout cas!

Rathings : G, c'est tout gentil, tout mimi!

Amédé, sadique mais pas trop : Ouais... pour l'instant! Nyeheheheheheh!!!

Note : Ceci n'est qu'une reprise, donc même l'histoire l'est pas à moi! Et pis ça vient d'un défi qu'elle voulait relever et qu'elle a plus trouver le temps de relever! Alors c'est moi qui est décidé de faire bouger nos chers persos préférés, sinon ils étaient bon pour dormir un bon bout de temps!

Note 2 : Veuillez, dans votre immense gentillesse, me pardonner toute incohérence avec le véritable monde de FF8, vu que : 1-J'y ai joué qu'une fois et 2-Je n'ai fait que lire les fics dessus (superbes fics en passant, allez voir Kineko, ses histoires sont trop belles!!!). Merci de votre compréhension!

Résumé : Une mission qui tourne mal et Duo se retrouve plongé dans le monde de Final Fantasy VIII.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duo et Seifer suivaient Squall dans les dédales de couloirs pour arriver aux bureaux et au secrétériat quand le natté dénatté se fit rentrer dedans par un obus blond et sautillant.

C'était un jeune homme, un peu plus petit que Duo, blond avec les cheveux encore plus en pétards que ceux de Heero le faisant ressembler à un hérisson sur pieds et des yeux bleus également et un tatouage tribal courant sur la partie gauche de son visage.

Duo, se frottant le torse : Oopf... hey! Fais attention où tu marches!

????, sautillant toujours : 'Scusez-moi! Euh... je dois y aller...

Seifer, retenant le hérisson sur pieds : Et où cours-tu comme ça, Dichnt?!

????, baballe rebondissante pour chatons sous emphetamynes : Hot doooogs!!! -1-

Seifer, soupirant : Duo, je te présent Zell Dichnt, hyperactif du groupe, Dichnt, voici Duo Maxwell!

Duo, grand sourire à l'appui : Enchanté, Zell!

Zell, regardant dans tous les sens, reniflant l'air de temps en temps : Euh... moi de même, mais là, je suis pressé!

Puis il partit en courant, semblant sans doute se diriger vers la cafétéria de la BGU.

Duo, ébahi : O.O;;; Euh... Il est toujours comme ça?

Seifer, avec un demi sourire : Nan... Des fois c'est pire!

Duo, avec un sourire de trois mètres de long : Ah! Ben on va bien s'entendre alors!

Seifer ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était bon ou mauvais pour sa santé et physique et mentale. Duo, voyant la tête de son compagnon, ouvrit, la bouche pour renchérir, mais ne put rien dire car une main forte le saisit par les cheveux et le traîna derrière elle sans le moindre effort. Se débattant fortement sans rien obtenir d'autre qu'une ricanement, Duo leva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux bleu de Squall, qui pour l'instant lançaient des éclairs.

Squall, grognant : Cessez donc de papoter tous les deux et venez!

Duo, gigotant : Squaaaaallll!!!! Mes cheveuuuuuxx!!!! Laaaaache ça!!!!!

Sq, ricanant : C'est c'la voui!

Seifer, haussant un sourcil : Squall? Tu m'a l'air bien heureux, non? C'est la première fois que je te vois parler autant sans avoir été drogué ou saoulé!?

Sq, se retenant de tirer la langue à Seifer : J'ai de quoi être heureux, Almassy! Linoa vient de tomber "malencontreusement" dans les escaliers et ne peut plus aller en cours... Quel dommaaaage! Je ne l'aurais plus tout le temps sur le dos!

Sf, souriant : Vu comme ça, ouais, c'est plutôt bien...

02, continuant de gigoter : Euh dîtes-là, je vous dérange peut-être?

Sq, sans lâcher ses cheveux : Bien sûr que non, et suis-moi que je te présente à Mr et Mme Kramer!

02, tapant du pied : Vouiiii... Pourrais-tu tout d'abord avoir l'obligeance lâcher mes cheveux?

Sq, souriant sadistiquement : Eeeeerrrrrrrrr... Nan!

Et il se remit à traîner joyeusement Duo derrière lui par les cheveux, celui-ci émettant des protestations virulantes et ponctuées de magnifiques mots d'oiseaux en 7 langues différentes -2- sans émouvoir le moins du monde son tortionnaire tandis que Seifer suivait non loin derrière en se tenant le ventre de rire.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux bureaux de Cid Kramer où Seifer laissa son nouvel ami seul face au grand méchant directeur et à la grande sorcière en chef pour, soit disant, aller vérifier quelque chose dans sa chambre, Squall s'en étant allé après l'avoir poussé dans le bureau, prétextant des dossiers et des formulaires à remplir. Ainsi, resté seul avec le couple, il n'avait pu que répéter une seconde fois le pourquoi du comment avant que l'homme, une fois l'avoir considéré sérieusement, ne lui propose de l'héberger le temps qu'ils découvrent un moyen de le ramener sur son plan dimensionel, ce que bien-sûr, il avait accepté immédiatement, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

Lorsque sa rencontre avec Mr et Mme Kramer fut terminée, ceux-ci le firent accompagner par la secrétaire qui le mena jusqu'à la chambre de Seifer qu'il allait partager jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Arrivé devant la porte, Duo réfléchit deux secondes à la façon dont il allait entrer dans les appartements de son nouvel ami :

1- Comme d'habitude partout où il passait, en hurlant et en gesticulant pour bien le réveiller s'il dormait.

2- Le plus silencieusement possible pour pouvoir le surprendre et lui foutre la trouille.

3- De façon dite normale et civilisée, en frappant à la porte.

Après avoir rapidement éliminé la troisième option, il resta quelques instants concentré puis, un sourire aux lèvres, défonça la porte d'un coup de pied bien placé pour trouver son ami allongé sur son lit, lisant un livre.

Duo, sautant à pieds joints sur le lit de Seifer : **SALUT SEIFFYYYYYYYYY!!!!!**

Celui-ci justement, glapit en voyant le jeune chatain lui sauter dessus et faisant un saut de carpe, il tomba lamentablement à terre, une jambe encore sur le lit, les cheveux ébourrifés et les bras en croix, fixant d'un air hébété le plafond alors que Duo riait toujours à gorge déployée.

Seifer, grognant : Maxwell? Je t'attrapes et t'es mort!!!

Duo, se gondolant toujours autant : Meuh oui! Attrapes moi d'abord, Blondie! Pis t'abord c'était pour m'avoir lachement abandonné dans le bureau de ton Mr Kramer, Barby-boy!

Se redressant d'un coup, sa fierté gravement mise à mal, Seifer lança une bordée de jurons et se remit debout d'un coup de rein puissant.

Seifer : **DUO MAXWELL!!! TU VAS MOURIIIIIIR!!!!**

Puis il se jeta à la poursuite du jeune homme qui riait toujours, tentant de courir droit dans les couloirs où tous les élèves regardaient, ébahis, l'ancien chevalier d'Ultimecia coursant en jurant, un jeune homme aux cheveux longs qui rigolait tant qu'il en marchait presque de travers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pffuuu! A y est, troisième chapitre, fini! M'enfin, me suis pas vraiment foulée là!... T.T;

Amédé, haussant un sourcil : C'est quoi c'te fin?

Lasgaly, soupirant : Désolée, mais je peux pas faire plus pour le moment : devoir de Bio à rendre jeudi prochain, que j'ai toujours pas commencé à faire! ;;;

Amédé : T.T;;; T'étais pas sensée l'avoir commencé depuis deux semaines déjà?

Lasgaly, avec un grand sourire innocent : Euh... vi et alors?!

Amédé : Ooookay... Pfff... Retournons travailler maintenant, je vais encore devoir réparer tes conneries!

Lasgaly : Hé hé hé... hem... hn... ;;;;

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Notes idiotes (comme l'auteur) :

-1- : D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, c'est qu'y a une version de FF8 où c'est des hot-dogs et une version où c'est des bretzels! Ô.o euh, je suis pô sûre là... faut vraiment que j'me désintox, chuis trop dans les fics moa! T.T;;;

-2- : Bééééé... On va dire qu'à force de traîner avec un arabe, un chinois, un japonais élevé par un russe, un français, une allemande tout en étant anglais, cela sans oublier les Sweepers, ça donne une large palette de langues, non? ê.ê;

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 reviews pour un seul pitit chapitre complètement idiot?? O.O!!!! Alors si je m'attendais à ça? C'est paaaaarfait! Mici à tous!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Onarluca :** Salut artémis! T'inquiète, la rencontre Squall/Heero est prévue vue que dans le défi initiale, Heero devait retrouver Duo pour lui avouer qu'il était amoureux de lui, ou un truc du genre!

En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaît autant que le début! Merci encore pour ta review!

**Marie Sha :** Kikoo Marie! Comment va Any? Pour "Débarquement Immédiat" et "Dawel", faudra prendre ton mal en patience, parce que chuis peut-être pas débordée, mais, chuis complètement à sec d'idées! T.T

Et d'ailleurs, moi aussi j'aimerais avoir la suite de "Dragon" tant qu'on y est!

Sinon, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plait!

**Yuna Chan 02** Hello Yuna! Serais-tu devineresse pour avoir trouvé avant tout le monde les couples de la fic?Ô.o;;; Et ne me complimente pas trop, elle est pas si bien c'te fic, c'est une fanfic parmis tant d'autres!

En tout cas, voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira! Merci encore pour ta charmante review!

**Nahamy :** Coucou Nahamy! Merci pour la review! Et pis l'idée du chocobo c'est vraiment ma première réaction en voyant un chocobo dans le jeu! Venant de la véritable auteuse (je crois pas que ça se dise mais bon... T.T;;) le compliment me touche beaucoup!

J'espère que la suite te plait et merci encore pour ta review!

**Sirna** 'Lut Sirna! T'inquiètes pas pour les G-Boys et la bande de FF8, ils vont en baver! Nyeheheheheheheh!!! Mais pas tout de suite! Et si j'ai repris cette fic, c'est bien parce que je voulais qu'elle ait une suite! Je la trouvais trop bien pour être abandonnée comme ça! Aller, merci encore pour ta review et j'espère que le chapitre nouveau t'a plut!

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, sans ou en reviewant, ça fait plaisir quand une de mes fics est lue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors, vous savez quoi? Ben on a inventé un truc qu'est super sympa, ça s'appelle une "review" comme ça vous pouvez dire à l'auteur si sa fic est un futur best-sellers ou une merde qu'elle ferait mieux d'arrêter tout de suite!! Comment faire? Ben c'est simple, vous voyez le boutons en dessous? Le bouton bleu avec marqué "Go" dessus? Ben voilàààà! Vous appuyé dessus et là... c'est magiiiiiqueuh!!! XD


	5. Chap 4

Lenya : Doooooh ! J'ai la flemme de réécrire les disclaimers et le rating et tout, et puis je l'ai déjà assez dit !

Alors passons directement à cette histoire ! _fait craquer ses doigts_

Duo se laissa tomber la tête dans l'oreiller, sur le lit de Seifer, celui-ci ricanant en le voyant faire. Il ne s'était toujours pas décidé à rattacher ses cheveux en natte et ceux-ci l'entouraient librement comme une auréole sombre.

Duo, gémissant : Chuis mouruuuuuu !

Seifer, ricanant : Quelle idée aussi de te proposer pour aller t'entraîner avec Quistis et Selphie dans la Serre de Combat !

02, tentant de s'étouffer par inhalation de plumes : Mais je pouvais pas savoir que c'était aussi crevaaannnt !

Sf : Je t'avais prévenu !

02, grognant et tirant la langue : Roh ! C'est bon hein ! Pfff…

Cela faisait 2 jours que le pilote de Gundam était arrivé chez les Seeds et il suivait les cours avec Seifer, même si celui-ci avait techniquement fini les cours et qu'il les suivait simplement pour emmerder ses professeurs. Il avait rencontré toute la bande de l'orphelinat et s'entendait particulièrement bien avec un certain zébulon blond tatoué, au grand dam de la plupart d'ailleurs.

Il s'était plutôt bien adapté, retrouvant quelques marques telle que la mauvaise humeur constante et le silence tout aussi constant, agrémenté de quelques grognements, de la part de Squall, n'étant pas sans lui rappeler un certain pilote japonais, ou encore lorsqu'il l'embêtait vraiment, les réactions virulentes et les courses poursuites dans toute la BGU avec Seifer lui rappelant un certain adolescent chinois.

Et Selphie elle, lui rappelait assez lui-même !

Mais il en avait surpris plus d'un durant un court de combat où il avait montré qu'on ne l'avait pas surnommé « l'Assassin Parfait » pour rien, usant avec dextérité de ses lames, sans blesser trop gravement ses attaquants, juste assez pour qu'ils soient déclarés « K.O. » et même, il avait réussi à en battre plus de la moitié à poings nus. Le jeune pilote eut un léger ricanement en se souvenant de la tête de la bande de l'orphelinat après le combat.

**_Flash-back dans le passé_** 1

Il esquiva rapidement le coup de pied du gaillard en face de lui et y répondait par un coup du tranchant de la main contre le sternum suivi d'un crochet du droit en plein menton lorsque l'autre se plia en avant. Puis, il ramena sa natte par-dessus son épaule et fit face à ses deux derniers assaillants, leur jetant un regard critique. Tous deux assez lourds et musclés, assez grands aussi, ils pourraient lui poser plus de problèmes que les autres, mais il allait sûrement réussir à se débrouiller ! N'était pas Shinigami qui veut !

Un sourire sadique fleurit doucement sur son visage alors qu'une lueur psychotique apparaissait dans son regard indigo.

Puis soudain, sans sommation, il sauta sur le plus proche des deux d'un bond leste et félin puis l'autre, légèrement hébété par la disparition du jeune châtain dans son chant de vision fit subitement la connaissance avec une basket pointure 40 et il partit en arrière.

L'autre n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le pilote aux cheveux longs lui mettait un coup de pied puissant à l'arrière des genoux, le faisant tomber à genoux puis l'assommait d'un coup habile sur l'un de ses points de pression de la nuque.

Puis se redressant un grand sourire aux lèvres, il salua bien bas les spectateurs qui étaient restés cois de stupeur, se retenant de pouffer en voyant les réactions des orphelins. Seifer avait les yeux grands ouverts, tout comme Squall, la mâchoire d'Irvine mangeait tranquillement le parquet, Zell était immobile et ne parlait pas (!!!), Selphie semblait trop ébahie pour penser à respirer et Quistis regardait alternativement ses élèves K.O. et le jeune garçon aux longs cheveux châtains qui les avait mis dans cet état.

02, pompeux : Merci ! Merci ! Non ! S'il vous plait ! Plus de fleurs ! Je sais ! Je suis le meilleur !

Sf, bégayant : Du… Duo ? C'est toi qui viens de te battre là ?

02, ricanant : T'as vu quelqu'un d'autre à ma place, Seify-chou ?

Sf, sans relever le surnom : Mais… mais… Tu te bas comme un pro !!!

02, soupirant : T'as déjà oublié le passage où je t'ai expliqué que j'étais un terroriste ou c'est un accès de surdité de ta part ?!

Sf, se souvenant : Ah mais oui ! C'est vrai ! Tu avais dit que certaines de tes missions en tant que pilote te faisait faire exploser des complexes entiers de tes ennemis… les zozzis ? Non… euh… les zizzos ? Non… hu… les zoziaux ? Non… er… les zizous ?

02, pouffant de rire : Les Ozzies !

Sf : Ouais ! C'est ça !

Soudain, Selphie, qui avait été parfaitement muette depuis le début, trop ébahie pour réagir, sauta sur Duo sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

Selphie : DUO !!! VEUX-TU M'EPOUSER ????!!!!

Irvine, protestant violemment : HEY !!! ET MOI ALORS !!!!

Sel, toute contente : Toi t'es qu'un sauveur de la planète parmi toute une bande alors que lui c'est un grand méchant !

02, décrochant la jeune fille et la laissant à son Irvine « légèrement » énervé : Euh… si je peux ajouter quelque chose, je suis peut-être un terroriste, mais je veux sauver la planète moi !

Zell, curieux : Et vous vous entraînez à partir de quel âge ?

02, pensif : Ben… chuis pas très sûr de mon âge, mais si je me souviens bien, le prof G m'a recueilli alors que j'avais quoi… 7 ou 8 ans… Il m'a tout de suite appris les bases…

Sq, perplexe : A peu près au même âge qu'ici on dirait…

02 : Ben, moi c'est rien, Heero, enfin un autre pilote avec qui je partageais à peu près toutes mes planques, se faisait passé pour le fils d'un chasseur de prime, Odin Lowe quand l'était môme, devait avoir 3 ou 4 ans et pis quand l'autre est mort, le prof J l'a recueilli –un bien grand mot, ma parole !- déjà qu'il devait pas être très loquace avant, il l'a pratiquement transformé en Robot vivant !

Sf : Wow ! Je vous plains un peu alors !

02, haussant les épaules, l'air fataliste : On a choisi notre combat, on le mènera jusqu'à la mort !

Sur ces paroles sombres, le jeune châtain leur fit un grand sourire désarçonnant.

02 : Bon ! C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai faim moi ! Y a encore des hot-dogs à la cantoche ?

Zell, chaton sous LSD, le retour : ILS SONT A MOAAA !!!

Puis les élèves et les professeurs de la BGU assistèrent à une course-poursuite dans toute l'université entre une fusée blonde et une tornade châtaigne.

**_Fin du Flash-back dans le passé et retour dans le présent actuel_** 2

Duo retrouva ses esprits lorsqu'une serviette humide atterrit derrière sa tête qu'il gardait toujours enfoncée dans l'oreiller de Seifer.

Sf : Duo ! Va baigner ! Tu pues la sueur à force !

02, grommelant, tout groggy : Ouais ouais ! 'Tain ! J'arrive presque pu à bouger !

Sf, ricanant : Je te…

02, le coupant : L'avais bien dit ! OUI JE SAIS !!! Grrrr…

Puis il s'enferma dans la douche après avoir au préalable claquer le plus fort possible la porte, laissant le blond hilare.

Plusieurs plans dimensionnels plus loin, un certain pilote japono-quelque chose aux yeux bleus glace pianotait nerveusement des doigts sur la table du laboratoire des Mad's, ceux-ci se pressant en jetant de temps à autres un regard à l'adolescent, dont l'autre main posée sur son holster à son côté.

01, avec un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-la-vie-des-vivants-même-pas-encore-morts pour G qui semble presque au bout du rouleau : Où en êtes-vous ?!

G, soupirant : Nous avons presque fini le prototype mais il faudra attendre que la pile atomique soit rechargée pour pouvoir l'essayer !

04, qui surveille toujours 01 avec les deux autres pilotes : Heero, tu devrais te reposer ! Ca fait presque deux jours que tu n'as pas dormi !

01, catégorique : Iie ! Pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas trouvé un moyen de ramener D… le pilote 02 !

« Duo ! Si tu voyais comme l'Iceberg-man, comme tu l'appelais, c'est réchauffé à ta disparition ! » Soupira intérieurement le jeune arabe en suivant du regard le japonais alors que celui-ci sortait d'un pas raide de la salle pour aller vérifier les Gundams avait-il marmonné.

Du côté du fameux natté dénatté, le jeune homme releva la tête de sa douche, regardant de tous les côtés en haussant un sourcil surpris.

02, marmonnant entre ses dents : Tu t'arranges vraiment pas en grandissant mon vieux ! Voilà que t'entends des voix maintenant !

Il eut un soupir nostalgique en se rendant compte que la voix qu'il avait cru entendre était celle de Quatre, peut-être que le petit blond s'inquiétait pour lui. Il avait honte de le dire, mais ce n'était pas vraiment l'inquiétude du jeune arabe qu'il aurait aimé, mais plutôt celle d'un certain Perfect Soldier.

Il espérait de tout son cœur que de leur côté, ils avaient au moins tenté de trouver un autre « appareil à voyager dans les plans » 3 parce que de son côté, ses recherches n'avançaient pas franchement et qu'il pédalait dans la semoule depuis un moment.

Tout en sortant de sous la douche, une simple serviette autour de la taille ne laissant rien à l'imagination quant à son torse laiteux et musclé dégoulinant d'eau 4, il repensa avec ironie à toutes les heures qu'il avait passé dans la bibliothèque de la BGU, lui qui détestait tant les livres.

S'essuyant rapidement, il repassa son complet de prêtre qu'il ne mettait plus que le soir, une fois les cours terminés et ressortit de la douche avec un nouveau sourire étincelant aux lèvres.

Sf, le voyant ressortir : Hum… toute la bande t'invite à aller boire un coup avec eux dans un bar pas loin, tu veux venir ou t'es trop crevé ?

02, souriant encore plus et n'ayant plus l'air le moins du monde fatigué : Et comment que j'viens ! Où est-ce qu'ils sont ?

Sf, souriant légèrement : Ils nous attendent dans l'Hydre !

02 :_ So, let's go !_

Seifer sourit intérieurement, ça allait être une superbe soirée en perspective.

A y eeeesssssssssstttt !!! C'est le… euh… quatrième chapitre qu'est finiiiiii ! _trop contente_

Et au prochain chapitre, la soirée et des surprises en perspective ! -

Mais il faudra attendre une ou deux semaines… _se souvient de ce qu'il se passe dans une semaine et pâlit_ gloups… euh… peut-être trois semaines… J'AI LE BREVET DANS UNE SEMAINE !!! KYAAAAAHHHHH !!! JE VAIS TUER MES PROFS ET TOUS LES PROFS DE LA TERREUH !!! OO ;;;

_se prend un seau d'eau glacée dans la tronche_

hum… milles excuses, donc, je vous prierais de bien vouloir me pardonner tout retard car j'ai encore d'autres fics à updater et j'espère arriver à tout faire !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Onarluca :** Kikoo ! C'est sûr qu'il s'amuse bien à faire tourner en bourrique Seify l'ami Duo ! lol ! Et c'est tout aussi sûr que notre chinois préféré s'entendrait à merveille avec ledit Seify !

En tout cas, merci pour ta review et j'espère que je t'ai pas fait trop languir ! Chuis désolée du retard ! :'(

**Sirna :** Saloute ! Comment va la plus grande fan de c'te pitite fic ? Désolée pour la longueur des chapitres, mais t'sais, l'inspiration est une muse capricieuse ! TT ;;; J'espère que celui-ci a été à ton goût !

Et merci encore pour la review, j'espère que je t'ai pas trop fait attendre !

**Lice-Chan :** Hello !!!Comment va ma padawan préférée ? Je sais bien que Duo est un canon et que Seify aussi ! Rooooh ! Tu sais que c'est pas bien de squatter les ordis du bahut pour lire les fanfics ? hm ? Messante pitite va ! :p

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu et encore merci pour ta review, ma chère ! Je te dis à bientôt et… JE VEUX LA SUITE DE TES DEUX FIC.EUH !!! XD

Chtites notes idiotes :

1 Lenya, très sérieuse : Ouais paske ça existe des Flash-back pas dans le passé ! C'est moi-même qui me le suis dit pendant le cours de français sur les analèpses et les prolepses (pô sûre de l'écriture ! ).

2 Lenya, sérieuse comme une papesse : Ouais ! Paske ça existe aussi un présent qui n'est pas d'actualité !

Amédé, ricanant : C'est surtout ton cerveau qui devrait se remettre à l'actualité ! :p

Seifer, secouant la tête et ignorant les deux personnalités se frittant le tronche : Tous bons à enfermer dans c'te baraque ! TT ;

3 Lenya, découragée : Faut vraiment que je trouve un autre nom à ce satané bidule !TT ;

4 Lenya, sourire pervers à l'appui : Et c'est une vision de rêve dédicacée à ma chère Lice-chan chérie !


	6. Chap 6 THE PARTY

OUAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIISSSSSSSS ! J'AI REUSSI A ME BOTTER LE CUL ASSEZ FORT POUR DEBLOQUER CETTE FIIIIC !

Résumé : Une mission qui tourne mal et Duo se retrouve plongé dans le monde de Final Fantasy VIII.

**

* * *

THE PARTY (et la gueule de bois qui viendra après…)**

Duo, beuglant sur la piste du danse : YEAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! SATURDAY NIGHT'S ALRIGHT FOR FIGHTING !

Le jeune homme chantait (étonnement faux) se dandinant au son du morceau, reprit semble-t-il par un groupe qu'il connaissait étonnement chez lui, bien que le groupe datait d'avant les colonies, un groupe du nom de « Nickelback » (1)

Quistis, assise au bar, un verre de rhum coco à la main : Duo a l'air déchaîné ce soir, non ?

Seifer, ricanant : Et dire qu'il me faisait des histoires parce qu'il était trop fatigué pour bouger tout à l'heure !

Squall, reniflant : Lui, fatigué ? Non mais regarde ça ! Il a même pas l'air fatigué alors qu'il est sur la piste depuis qu'on est arrivés, soit il y a… _regarde sa montre_… BORDEL ! IL DANSE DEPUIS 3 HEURES ET DEMI ?

Zell, rigolant devant l'air ébahi de ses amis : Il a juste de l'énergie à revendre et du stress à éliminer ! L'est comme moi quoi !

Sf, jetant un regard amusé au petit blond : Merci mais non merci crête de coq ! Un seul comme toi c'est déjà assez !

Zell, très mature : Gna gna gna ! _tire la langue au grand blond_

En fait, de toute la petite bande, seul Duo était encore sur la piste de danse, les autres, fatigués depuis un moment s'étaient rassemblés dans un coin du bar et discutaient tranquillement en dégustant les boissons qu'ils avaient commandés, alcoolisées pour la plupart, allant de la simple bière (2) pour Irvine à un verre de bourbon pour Squall.

Soudain, la tornade nommée Maxwell sauta au coup de Seifer et pesa de tout son poids sur ses épaules.

02, piaillant, pas du tout incommodé par le regard meurtrier de son accoudoir : Dis mon Blondie Boy préféré, tu peux me servir une pinte sitepléééé !

Sf, gigotant pour détrôner le pilote de Gundam sans Gundam de sur sa tête : MAXWELL ! ENLEVE TES SALES PATTES DE LA ! ET CHUIS PAS TA BONNE ALORS TU TE SERS TOUT SEUL !

02, rigole tout en se décrochant du blond : Rooooh ! T'es vraiment pô sympathe ! Messante blondinette !

Puis il se sauva plus loin en riant, pour éviter les foudres de ladite blondinette et se prendre sa bière. Il ne revint vers le groupe que lorsqu'il fut sûr de ne pas être accueilli à coup d'objets volants non identifiés, soit une trentaine de minutes plus tard.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Squall tenta tant bien que mal de prendre place derrière le volant de l'Hydre, ayant du mal avec les trois volants qui tournaient en face de lui ! Finalement, il aurait peut-être du rejeter l'offre de Duo de faire un concours pour voir celui qui tenait le plus longtemps debout en s'enfilant des verres de bourbon à la suite ! Lui et sa fierté masculine ! X.X

Il jeta un regard derrière pour voir le reste de la bande plus ou moins réveiller et affalés les uns sur les autres, grommelant ou ronflant comme des sonneurs. Un rire léger le fit tourner la tête vers le siège passager où s'était installé Seifer.

Sf, amusé : Je sens qu'un certain nombre d'entre nous aura besoin d'aspirine, demain matin !

Sq, grommelant : Moi pour commencer ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce cinglé aurait une aussi bonne descente…

Seifer hocha la tête en riant encore un peu. Il avait un beau rire, remarqua le brun en observant son ennemi d'antan. Celui-ci se pencha légèrement vers lui et commença à tripoter le tableau de bord jusqu'à ce que la musique retentisse dans la cabine.

Sf, toujours penché, souriant légèrement : J'aime bien cette musique…

Distraitement, Squall écouta la musique et entendit les premières notes du morceau « Crucify my love » de X-Japan retentir. C'est vrai que le morceau était assez beau…

Pourtant ce ne fut pas la mélodie qui l'hypnotisa mais les lèvres fines et pâles du grand blond toujours penché vers lui. Se demandant rêveusement quel goût elles pouvaient avoir, il se pencha également en avant et posa gentiment ses lèvres sur celles de Seifer.

* * *

Pffuuu! A y est, cinquième chapitre, fini! M'enfin, me suis pas vraiment foulée là!... T.T;

Amédé, haussant un sourcil : Commence à me répéter mais… C'est quoi c'te fin?

Lasgaly, souriant : J'avait envie d'être sadique pour une fois ! Que ce soit pas toujours toi qui le soit :P

Amédé, ricanant : Tu l'es plus souvent que tu ne le penses, t'inquiètes pas pour ça !

Lasgaly : looolll

Désolée si le chapitre est court, mais je vais essayer de poster la suite avant le nouvel an ! XD

* * *

Notes idiotes (comme l'auteur) :

(1) : Lenya, souriant comme une malade : Fallait que le case quelque part ! J'ADOOOORE CE GROUUUUPEUH ! XD

(2) : Lenya, accent canadien à l'appui : Prendre un verre de bière mon minou ! Prendre un verre de bière avec nous ! Tu prends d'la bière, tu m'en donnes pas, j'te fais des belles façons, j'te chante une belle chanson ! _: continue de chanter toute seule et de danser dans sa chambre, se tapant dans tout le foutoir qu'il y a autour :_

Duo, très sérieux : Ceci, mesdemoiselles et monsieurs _: pointe Lenya avec un bâton de maître d'école :_ est le résultat irrémédiable lorsque vous abusez des sucreries et de l'alcool… C'est compris les enfants ?...

Squall, regarde Lenya, regarde son verre de bourbon puis fini par le jeter : Je préfère arrêter l'alcool que finir comme cette cinglée…

Lenya, vexée : Méééeuh ! _: boude :_

* * *

Pas de réponses aux reviews j'ai envie de poster très vite ! XD

* * *

Alors, vous savez quoi? Ben on a inventé un truc qu'est super sympa, ça s'appelle une "review" comme ça vous pouvez dire à l'auteur si sa fic est un futur best-sellers ou une merde qu'elle ferait mieux d'arrêter tout de suite! Comment faire? Ben c'est simple, vous voyez le boutons en dessous? Le bouton bleu avec marqué "Go" dessus? Ben voilàààà! Vous appuyé dessus et là... c'est magiiiiiqueuh! XD


End file.
